Like any steel that is constantly exposed to the elements, the steel of bridges requires periodic maintenance. Some bridges have decks that rest on steel beams and struts. Suspension bridges are a type of bridge in which the load-bearing portion called the deck is hung below main suspension cables, which are made from steel rope.
Maintenance workers use decking to create work platforms that allow the workers to walk freely along and under bridge structures. The work platforms additionally capture any debris or stray maintenance materials from falling down, keeping hazardous materials out of bodies of water, off of vehicles and people below.
Installing the decking to create a work platform is time-consuming and must be done with great care to prevent any accidents caused by the platform collapsing. Workers rely on the work platform to be safe and secure as they perform their maintenance high up over dangerous conditions.
Generally, decking extends from a first end of a bridge to a second end of bridge, traversing the entire length of the bridge. Depending on the length of the bridge, the decking may extend just between a long segment which is supported by two piers of a very long bridge. The decking must be fully installed from one end to the other end of the bridge deck before it can be used, which is costly and time-consuming.
While these methods and structures may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.